1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of breathing disorders and, more particularly, to apparatus used to treat sleep apnea. However, the invention relates to any tubular supply device for bedridden patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of positive pressure respirators to treat sleep apnea is known, as taught by Hansen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,802, which discloses a device to control a hose in a CPAP, continuous positive airway pressure, system.
A product on the market is the, “EZZZ SWING,” Bedside Awing Arm, Part No. QA01, Quality of Life, Inc. of Minnetrista, MN, which has a post mounted on a bed and a gooseneck near the top with a Velcro tab to secure the air hose.
The problem of maintaining an open breathing line and minimizing the stress on the mask and the wearer's head has been addressed in other prior art patents, for example, Koncsek, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,361, Harmon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,486, and Dvorachek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,096 with varying degrees of success.
What is needed in the art is a low cost, simple support system that can be easily assembled and disassembled for travel and provides a variable position for the mask without becoming entangled with the user or the bedclothes.